<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private matters by Kaviriny85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939861">Private matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85'>Kaviriny85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiding, M/M, No Smut, OTP Feels, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Thief 2014, Pre-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Sweet/Hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Garrett and Corvo find themselves hiding under a tiny desk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written a few oneshots for my otp and I'll finally post them! I just have to translate them because I mixed english with portuguese lol<br/>So this one is a bit hot (if you know what I mean), though I usually don't write this sort of things. Still, it's not real smut or anything.<br/>Anyway, in my head, this two already know each other for a few years and are finally spicing things a bit.<br/>Hope you enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrett and Corvo were doing a job for Basso. Something simple. Just stealing a valuable necklace from a well guarded safe room.<br/>
Corvo wasn't really needed for the job. He was simply tired of doing diplomatic jobs during the day and needed to live a bit in the night, in the company of his most trusted friend.<br/>
Everything was fine. The safe's interior was now in Garrett pockets, and they haven't been detected. So they were ready to leave the mansion.<br/>
Crawling in the shadows, Garrett led the way. Telling Corvo to wait, he searched in the next room a way out.<br/>
As he sneaked away, the royal protector couldn't restrain himself from staring at the thief's muscled thighs, the way his delicate and tooned body embraced the shadows. After all, as their relationship was improving to a different type of friendship, Corvo was starting to know the thief's body in a way he never imagined. After what he had been through, he believed he would never love again. But life was once more full of surprises, and putting this sneaky and sarcastic man in his way was just one more.<br/>
After a few minutes alone, Corvo started to wonder what trouble had Garrett found now. Searching for him in two empty rooms, he finally found him doing what he did best: stealing.<br/>
A silver necklace slid to one more of the thief many pockets, and he turned to Corvo arching an eyebrow.<br/>
-You were supposed to be watching.<br/>
-And you were supposed to be quick.<br/>
Garrett almost smiled with his sneering response.<br/>
-Don't you have enough trinkets already?-Corvo pointed to his pockets- All that weight will slow you down.<br/>
-You're right. And since the other day you were rambling about how much stronger you are than me, why don't you help this poor and fragile thief and carry those for me?<br/>
He passed a few sapphires and jewels to Corvo, almost growling when the taller man tucked them in some pocket.<br/>
-Be careful with them!<br/>
Corvo just shook his head and smiled, defeated. Before being able to say anything, footsteps were heard in the hall next to them. Their conversation must have warned a guard.<br/>
When the guard entered the room, the two outlaw men were already hidden.<br/>
Without time to pick a better hideout, Corvo pushed Garrett to under a desk in the darker side of the room and covered by a pile of books on the floor. The place was fine, but the free space to move around not so much.<br/>
Only when it was done Corvo realized the position he had put themselves in. The thief was on the floor, legs spread to give space for the larger man to fit in the middle. Very aware of his embarrassing position, he tried to move, but stopped when the lack of space made his bow scratch the desk. Literally killing Corvo with his gaze, he got away the few millimeters he could from the indicted assassin. The last one was thankful for his mask, or otherwise, Garrett would have seen his amused smile.<br/>
When the guard came closer in his search, Corvo instinctively hired better, sticking to the other man's body. The thief literally tried to push him away with warning eyes, but Corvo really didn't plan any of this. Though he too was aware of their intimate parts touching.<br/>
The guard finally walked to the window, to search outside. As soon as he did it, Garrett managed to escape the position and, without time to leave the room, pulled Corvo to the floor this time, and sat on top of him, faces close.<br/>
This position wasn't any better, but at least this way the thief was in control of the situation. The way his tight trousers were revealing his shapes, sited right in Corvo's most sensitive places, made the lord protector tense, in all possible ways. He literally had to close his eyes when Garrett moved to adjust.<br/>
But even with the mask, his body must have betrayed him, because the thief knew. The sarcastic smile was visible through his scarf, and his eyes shone with evil amusement. His whole energy was vengeful right now. And he used his superior position to make him pay.<br/>
Moving just slightly his hips, applying a little bit of pressure on the most visible shapes in Corvo, the lord had to use his hands to hold Garrett in place, stopping him from moving. But feeling a thin waist in his hands didn't help at all, and he quickly removed them, trying to control his own excitement.<br/>
The guard finally gave up and left the room. After a few more minutes to be sure, Corvo almost tossed Garrett of his lap, breathing sharply.<br/>
-Fuck you, Garrett.<br/>
-See, you don't like it either.<br/>
The thief seemed amused and angry at the same time. With a daring look at Corvo's trousers, he left from the same window the guard used to search.<br/>
The assassin let him go out first, using some time to breathe and removing the scene that had just happened from his mind, before following him.<br/>
Garrett, on his side, wasn't much better. The way they were close, all the desire and need, he hasn't felt that for decades. Corvo always made him lose control of his actions, and it almost scared him. This was a completely new side of himself, and he didn't know how far he could go.<br/>
Trying not to think if Corvo really did get that excited, he kept his back turned to him when he finally approached. There was an awkward silence between them all the way to Basso's place, in which, as always, Garrett came in without warning the fence.<br/>
At his greetings, Basso jumped and grabbed a knife, already scolding the thief.<br/>
-Why, Garrett, why do you always use the fucking window!? Can't you knock on the damn door? What if you find me in private matters?<br/>
Hearing the implication of "private matters", both thief and assassin got still and tried to hide their embarrassment.<br/>
-Yes, Garrett? You want something, or did you come here just to scare me again?<br/>
Back to reality, the taffer picked up all the jewels he found, even the ones Corvo carried before. He must have stolen them somehow, when they were that close.<br/>
In the middle of discussing prices and gold, the lord protector left to catch some cold air. Long minutes passed until the husky voice of the thief came from his side.<br/>
-Thinking about "private matters", Corvo?<br/>
Without looking at him, Corvo smirks.<br/>
-If they involve someone else, are they really private?<br/>
-Someone else? I wonder who.<br/>
Now Corvo looked at him. His thin lips, dark eyes with the blue glow stealing all his attention.<br/>
They couldn't help but smile. He wasn't that far. Maybe he could reach for him…<br/>
-Corvo, this money is for you. Corvo?<br/>
Basso came out with a bag of gold, looked at them suspiciously, and went back inside.<br/>
Sighing, Garrett started to walk into the night.<br/>
-I'm going to sleep. You're coming?<br/>
And what choice did Corvo had, besides taking every moment he could to obey his heart desires?<br/>
-Of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>